Various power inverters have been widely applied to electronic circuits to provide a stable constant voltage or constant current. Its function is that an input power type is converted into a required load power type. In general, a power inverter is composed of a power switch component, an electrical energy storage, a filter component, and a detection and control component. Thereby, the voltage or current is adjusted (switched and rectified) by the detection and control component to control the power switch component. The electric energy storage and the filter component provide the required filtering and temporary electrical energy for converting the electric energy. However, during the power conversion, the power inverter converts part of the energy supplied from the power supply into heat energy. The heat energy is concentrated in the power transistor and the choke coil of the power inverter. A choke coil is widely applied to a network, telecommunication, computer, AC power source and peripherals. The choke coil is used to filter, suppress noise, and resist electromagnetic interference (EMI). The choke coil is composed of a number of coils winding an annular magnetic core. Because the power converter is running all day long, the heat radiation of the power converter is particularly important.
However, the choke coil is often horizontally arranged in the limited space of a casing, and the heat is concentrated at the bottom of the choke coil. The power transistors and other electronic components are generally vertically arranged on the circuit board, which shields the wind blowing of the fan and cannot provide a smooth heat radiation path. As a result, the heat is concentrated at the power transistors and the choke coil of the power inverter. The power inverter may stop running or fail or be damaged due to overheating. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.